stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Samurai Steven
09 de Abril de 2014 30 de Junho de 2014 |prod = 016 |dirigido = Animação Ki-Yong Bae Seon-Jae Lee Seo Whan Kim Arte Elle Michalka Supervisão Ian Jones-Quartey |storyboard = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu |anterior = "Negociando Com o Cebola" |próximo = "leão 2 o filme "}} é o 16º episódio de Steven Universo e o 13º episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou dia 30 de Junho de 2014. Sinopse Pérola mostra a arte da esgrima para Steven, e usa um holograma de si mesma para a demonstração. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com Steven e as Gems vendo um filme chamado Espada Solitária, quando Pérola diz que é ridículo o jeito que o Espada Solitária e o Zelador estavam lutando e que não parece uma luta real de espadas, e Pérola diz que um dia se Steven quiser ver uma demonstração de técnicas de esgrima ela mostraria a ele. Depois, Steven, Garnet, Ametista e Pérola vão a uma arena para que Pérola dê uma demonstração de esgrima, mas para isso ela precisa de um voluntário, e Pérola diz que tem a pessoa perfeita com ela e faz um holograma de si mesma. Pérola holograma pergunta se Pérola dessa iniciar um combate e Pérola diz que seja perfeita, mas Pérola holograma diz que Pérola cometeu um erro ao desafiar ela e Pérola ri e diz que as espadas delas decidirem e Ametista diz: Nerd. Pérola holograma diz: Que o duelo comece, então ela bate a sua espada na da Pérola que faz um vento muito forte, depois as duas correm na mesma direção e uma do lado da outra, então começam a lutar normal, quando Pérola holograma ia cortar Pérola pulou para trás, depois Pérola holograma diz: "Defesa ranque S e Nenhuma abertura detectada" e Steven torce por Pérola e Ametista torce para a Pérola holograma, Pérola ao ver Ametista torcendo para o holograma parou de se concentrar no combate e Pérola holograma jogou a espada de Pérola, então Pérola holograma diz: Abertura detectada e ela também ia corta Pérola de novo se abaixou da espada dela e pegou sua espada. Pérola holograma pulou e ia cair para cortar Pérola, mas elas bateram suas espadas e Pérola com sua espada empurrou Pérola holograma e ela rolou no chão e Pérola holograma diz: "Fim de jogo o desafiante venceu" e Steven comemora e Pérola holograma pergunta se Pérola deseja duelar novamente. Steven diz que Pérola foi incrível e Pérola diz que tenta fazer o melhor e Steven diz se Pérola ensina ele a lutar com espadas que nem ela, Pérola rir e diz que eles tem que começar pelo básico e fala para a Pérola holográfica iniciar modo de treinamento e Pérola começou a lutar com a Pérola holograma no modo: Defesa, defesa e corte. Enquanto Pérola falava com Steven, Pérola holograma enfiou a espada em Pérola, ela explodiu e só sobrou sua pedra, Ametista fala que Pérola vai ficar bem e Steven pergunta como e Garnet diz: Se nossos corpos forem gravemente feridos, deixamos nossa forma física e nos regeneramos em nossa pedra Steven pergunta quanto leva para se regenerar 5 minutos, 10 minutos. Mas se passou duas semanas e Perola não tinha se regenerado ainda, então Steven começa a fingir que a Perola Holográfica seja a Perola de verdade, mas não consegue, porque ela só queria saber de lutar, até que um momento ela começa a atacar Steven, ele começa a fugir dela até que ele enfia o cabo da vassoura na barriga dela é ela desaparece Garnet e Ametista chegam e perguntam o que estava acontecendo, Steven diz que só estava fazendo faxina, Steven diz que sente falta de Perola, ai nesse momento a Perola se regenera e volta com uma roupa diferente, então Steven a abraça e começa a comemorar, e Perola diz "Eu não posso deixar vocês sozinhos" e Steven grita "Ela voltou!" E o episódio acaba. Informações de Fundo *É revelado que, quando uma Gem é gravemente ferida, ela entra em um estado de recuperação e fica dentro da sua pedra. **É possível que isso tenha acontecido com Rose Quartz, após dar à luz a Steven. *Depois que Pérola se regenera, ela passa a vestir uma roupa diferente. *É a primeira vez que chove em Beach City, assim como no cartão de título do episódio. *É a primeira vez que uma Crystal Gem perde sua forma física por danos. *Quando Pérola está retornando a sua forma física, é possível notar a silhueta de seu design no episódio "Piloto", o design antes da regeneração e o de "Uma História Para Steven" e "We Need to Talk". Informações de Produção *No Brasil é a segunda vez que Leão aparece, mas nos EUA é a terceira vez. Alusões *'Dragon Ball Z:': Ametista é vista sentada em cima de uma nuvem voadora várias vezes, como Goku, da franquia Dragon Ball, se sentava na Nuvem Voadora. *'Pokemon:': Um dos bonecos de Steven era semelhante ao Pikachu. *'A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate:': Ametista comeu algo semelhante com pedras que deixou ela grande e gorda, como aconteceu com Violet que após comer chicletes especiais ficou grande e gorda. *'Final Fantasy VII': É possível ver uma miniatura de Cloud quando Steven mostra seus bonecos ao holograma da Pérola. *'Estúdios Pixar': Steven coloca uma lamparina perto da pedra de Pérola. Essa lamparina tem alguma semelhança a Luxo, mascote da empresa. Músicas * Dance of Swords. Continuidade * Em "Oceano Gem", Pérola diz que detesta lutar contra ela mesma, fazendo uma clara referência a Pérola Holográfica. * Pérola Holográfica retornará no episódio "Sworn to the Sword". Erros *Quando Steven está tentando escapar de Pérola Holográfica, ele joga seus brinquedos no sofá mas na cena seguinte eles somem. Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola e Pérola Holográfica *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada